marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Rogue.png Rogue (Modern).png Rogue (Horseman of Famine).png AbsorbingMsMarvelsPowers.png|"You call me… Rogue"|link=Proud to Serve (A!) MidAirBattle.png|Ms. Marvel charged against Rogue and pushed her out of the Helicarrier, coming down with her and engaging in a fight mid-air.|link=Proud to Serve (A!) Rogue-Domino-wolverine-and-the-xmen-23207577-400-300.jpg|"Duh, you are kind of slow to have Ms. Marvel’s memories."|link=First Class (A!) DesertMutantBattle.png|X-Men vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants|link=First Class (A!) BrotherhoodVsBrotherhood.png|Sabretooth vs Domino vs Rogue vs Omega Sentinel|link=First Class (A!) SurroundedMaP.png|The Brotherhood vs the Utopia Division|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) 4 (2).jpg|Rogue walking towards the X-Mansion|link=Absorbing... (A!) Rogue_(Earth-80920)_0056.png|Pyro blasted fire at Rogue, but Iceman pushed her to the ground and was hit instead.|link=Absorbing... (A!) Rogue_(Earth-80920)_0001.png|Rogue saving Iceman|link=Absorbing... (A!) Rogue_(Earth-80920)_0087.png|Rogue attacking Pyro|link=Absorbing... (A!) Rogue_(Earth-80920)_0029.png|Rogue using Storm's powers|link=Absorbing... (A!) 1 (3).jpg|Rogue leaving the Brotherhood|link=Absorbing... (A!) RunWC.png|"RUN!!!"|link=Wild Card (A!) GlassAtAvalancheWC.png|Gambit throws a glass at Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) JumpingThroughAlleyWC.png|Rogue and Gambit escape the bar|link=Wild Card (A!) StraightforwardPunchWC.png|Rogue vs Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) RocksAtSouthernersWC.png|Avalanche vs Rogue and Gambit|link=Wild Card (A!) RoyalFlushWC.png|Gambit vs Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) TseekyBoyWC.png|Gambit vs Avalanche|link=Wild Card (A!) SouthernSugarWC.png|Gambit and Rogue kiss|link=Wild Card (A!) Wolverine_Rogue_WXM.jpg|"Why are y'all interested in me?"|link=Wild Card (A!) Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Season_1_1--.png|"What's bothering you, Anna Marie?"|link=Wild Card (A!) 2 (3).jpg|She was an X-Man|link=Wild Card (A!) NitroVsXMen.png|Nitro vs the X-Men|link=Shadowed... (A!) Rogue_(Earth-1010)_0096.png|Rogue gets targeted 3 (3).jpg|Rogue gets targeted DakenVsWolverine-DI.png|"I got both, sweetheart." RogueVsDaken-DI.png|"Wanna give me a brief summary of what this guy does?" RogueUppercutsDaken-DI.png|"Now I get why he believes he’s you!" AbsorbingWolverine-DI.png|Rogue absorbing Wolverine's powers ComeAtMeBub!-DI.png|"Come at me, bub!" RogueClawsDaken-DI.png|Rogue attacking Daken with her claws EscapingTheBar-DI.png|"JUST FLY AWAY!" JosiesBarExplosion-DI.png|Josie's bar exploding ImSorryHank-DI.png|"I’m sorry, Hank" RogueGoesOut-Sugar.png|"I’ll handle it, sugar." PrehensileTongue-Sugar.png|Sugar Man grabs Rogue's wrist PullingTongue-Sugar.png|"This is even more disgusting than Toad’s…" DodgingHammer-Sugar.png|Rogue dodging Sugar Man's attack PunchingSugarMan-Sugar.png|Rogue punches Sugar Man Rogue_(Earth-1010)_0065.png|Rogue slides over the car hood Rogue_(Earth-1010)_0021.png|"They’re getting away…" PunchingMrSinister-Sugar.png|Rogue punches Mr. Sinister RubyBlast-Sugar.png|"You will not interfere!" StealDilate-Sugar.png|"You steal… I dilate." TakingRogue-Sugar.png|"ANNA MARIE, NO!" RogueTurningInto-Sugar.png|"I will help you become strong. And together we will cleanse the earth for the strongest, …" Famine!-Sugar.png|"…Famine." TwoHorsemen-GA.png|Death joins Famine ApocalypseAndHisHorsemen-SotF.png|"You are all my children, and you’re lost because you follow blind leaders. These false gods, systems of the weak, they’ve ruined my world. Weapons… Superpowers… The weak have taken the Earth. For this, I was betrayed. False gods, idols… No more. I have returned." ApocalypseReshapingCairo-SotF.png|"Welcome to my world, my chosen four. Your places in my new order are assured. I promise you the Age of Apocalypse!" TheAgeOfApocalypseBegins-SotF.png|"Evolution has been accidental for far too long… And you are accidents that must be corrected out of existence. The age of natural selection is over. Now begins the age of conscious selection. It is time for the grander destiny of Homo Superior to be realized. The test begins... let us see who shall pass. Only those worthy of survival will remain. A new race, cleansed and culled and stronger, awaits… On the other side of Apocalypse." FamineBreaksTheBo-SotF.png|"Ainsi soit-il. I’ll get you back, or I’ll die trying." GambitThrowsStavesAtFamine-SotF.png|Gambit throws the kinetically charged staves at Famine FamineHurtsGambit-SotF.png|"Oh, sugar… You give me no other choice." IcemanHealsGambit-SotF.png|"This might hurt a little…" GambitBecomesDeath-SotF.png|"Lève-toi, mon enfant." TheNewHorsemen-SotF.png|The new Horsemen of Apocalypse RogueAndGambitKiss-SotF.png|Rogue and Gambit kiss DangerRoomTraining-SotF.png|The X-Men training PhoenixVsShiarGuards-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix saves Princess Lilandra DarkPhoenixRises-ThePhoenix.png|"Hear me, X-Men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I AM PHOENIX!" WarlockVsMajestrixLilandra-WAILF?.png|Warlock saves Cypher Category:Galleries